1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pitch games utilizing disctype throwing devices and a standing platform designed to catch and retain the discs according to the skill of the thrower.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A past art patent search was conducted and the patents which appeared to me to be most pertinent to my invention included:
A patent issued to Thomas, dated Aug. 11, 1885, U.S. Pat. No. 324,189 shows a parlor game using an upward projecting cup mounted on a platform and projectile rings.
The Whitney patent, dated Nov. 9, 1897, U.S. Pat. No. 593,343, illustrates various sized cups mounted on a platform and using discs as the projectiles.
Anderson was issued U.S. Pat. No. 2,050,914, on Aug. 11, 1936, on the "Game Board", which consists of a flat ringed game board with a center aperture and flat discs.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,126,245, dated Aug. 9, 1838, to Darby, illustrates a beveled disc as the projectile and a collapsible bag as the target.
Gross was issued U.S. Pat. No. 3,363,899, dated Jan. 16, 1968, for a game utilizing a disc projecting board and a multiple cup receptacle.
A patent issued to Ogg, U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,745, dated June 22, 1976, illustrates a spring mounted pitching deck with one embossed receptacle and disc type projectiles.
On Mar. 15, 1977, Blasingame was issued U.S. Pat. No. 4,012,042, for "Invertible Pocketed Target For A Disc Throwing Game".
U.S. Pat. No. 4,169,596, dated Oct. 2, 1979, was issued to Chinenson for a game comprising one bowl shaped receptacle and convex shaped projectiles.
The Brown patent, dated May 27, 1980, U.S. Pat. No. 4,204,682, illustrates a game using a below ground level receptacle and ringed discs as projectiles.
Dresel was issued U.S. Pat. No. 4,565,375, dated Jan. 21, 1986, for a game apparatus which uses a one apertured receptacle box and projectile discs.
To my knowledge, the previously mentioned patents represented devices most pertinent to my invention. Although many target/toss-type games are in use and on occasion, new ones developed, the device encompassed in my invention is to be considered a more recent innovation in this area. Even though pitch games or target/toss-type games are necessarily somewhat similar, having receptacles and projectiles of some nature, and all requiring some degree of skill or dexterity to play the game, there are innovations and improvements contained in my invention which, I feel, prove to be of considerable advantage over the previously mentioned past art patents. Most of the previous inventions include scoring point values for concentric distances surrounding the target receptacles and therefore have scoring values for near misses. Some of the devices are not portable, being designed to be used outside and installed below ground level, while others require some degree of assemblage. Most of the previously patented games do not incorporate storage or carrying cases into their design, and none provide standing areas for the players.